fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Craig of the Three Kingdoms
'Craig of the Three Kingdoms '''is a turn-based tactical role-playing game developed by Osei Studios and Koei Tecmo Games and published by Cartoon Network Games. This game is a crossover between the Cartoon Network show Craig of the Creek and Koei's long-running Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. The game is released for the Nintendo Switch,Ps4 and Xbox one on June 19 2019. Plot One Day Craig,Kelsey,and J.P are at the Library looking for some good books to read when they find a book called ''The Romance of the Three Kingdoms. At the Stump the three kids are endowed by the Book until Craig trips and gets hit in the head. When He's waken up By Kelsey and J.P(who are now seen in Ancient Chinese Armour and clothes) He founds out that he is now in the shoes(and armour) of Liu Bei(a Warlord and founder of the Shu Han Kingdom) Where events of The Han Dynasty take place in an Ancient China version of The Creek.(More to be added soon) Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Romance of the Three Kingdoms series the Game is based on(some of the Gameplay is actually more based on Yo-kai Sangokushi). Characters explore the world map from an overhead view. Areas have a night and day cycle, and wandering warriors signify potential battles. Players can check the overall strengths of their party and their opponent's party before engaging in battle. If there are ally commanders nearby, the player's team can reach a maximum of six members Strategy battle-system There are two different spaces, which is blue and red space. The blue space is where the your army can move around, while the red space is where the enemy moves. One the a member of your army is close to their enemies, they can attack them which the damage of their opponents will reduce their hit points. The two teams can also use their special attacks and abilities in battle. Commander battle Your Comander can unleash a powerful attack to the opponent commander which will unleash a commander from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. When the commander of the player launches a regular attack to the opposing Commander, the two of them will fight each other, which the player has to hit the A-button repeatly until the gauge of their opponent is lowered to launch a commander attack. Victors gain a power up for their entire army; losers get their health slashed in half and 0 magic points as demerits. Level up the protagonist's Ruler Level by winning battles. Ruler Levels affects the quality of their potential allies. The higher the level, the higher chances of having rarer and stronger Allies joining. Outside of battles, players can have their team hunt for items or raise morale to improve their battle performance. Items to bolster or heal their team can be purchased or taded for them at Cherry blossom Market(A Ancient China version of the Trading Tree),or go to the "The Elder Library " provides a summary of major events of the Three Kingdoms period using Dynasty Warriors-style visuals. Special Game Link Bonus If you have Steven Universe Saves the Light and OK K.O Let's Play Heroes, and Craig of the Three Kingdoms is connected to following games, it will unlock exclusive characters. When Steven Universe Saves the Light is interlocked with Craig of the Three Kingdoms, the player will receive Stevonnie Fu Xi and if Ok K.O Let's Play Heroes is interlocked with with the game the Player will unlock K.O Sun Wukong. Characters Trivia * Almost all the cast members of the Show reprise their with a few exceptions. (More info later) Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Turn-based Strategy Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games Category:Koei Games Category:Fan Games Category:Cartoons